Jo Bells story abote hogwarts
by jobeltrucker
Summary: a Sexy hot southernor goes to Hogwarts. NEW AND IMPROVED! Its better than summry I promis lol.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey YALL! If you havnt heard of me, my nam is jo Belle. I used to have REALY bad grammar, but I've been takin lessons, because I want my twin boys to be well at English, you know lol. Im a sexy south carolian girl who is 17. I got married young, I know, but just to hide the fact that my husband Darryl (I LOVE YOU!) didn't where a condom lol. If you know what I mean ;) I am not as bad rascist as I used to be because I met some blacks lol. I just don't want them anywhere near me, and I dont think they shold be allowed in public. I still hate fags tho. (GO DIE!) Anyway this si a rewrite of my other story, jo bekke at hugwrts. This ones a lot better I promise. THANKS TO MY DARRYL, SARA, BUBABA, AND MYSELf for editing

Series 1: Jo Bells story abote hogwarts

BOOK 1: Jo Belle potter and the SORCERORS STON

AN: Look here, I only have more than on name becuz, its my MAIDEN name ok, sinc I got married. And the other names will make sinc later HEHEHEHE)

And her adventurs in teh castel of HOGARTS

Chapter : Dumbledore

Hello. My name is Jo belle Susy Mary Lily Walker trucker potter. Im a beautiful southernor who loves the confederacy of course! I was born in SOUTHERN usa. My parents were killed by…

…. VOLDEMORT!1

Lol.

I hav a brother, but he moved to England (SOUTHERN ENGLAND!) and I think that makes some weerd legal mess loil (bubba (my brother) said legal means weerd stuff, lol.

I live in south Carolina. My EVIL NORTHERN GAAAAY uncles rase me. They are annoying. My gay uncles are havin a threesome with elen degeniris and her LESBEIN PARTNER!

I love dancing to sothern music, and riding tracters and stuff.

I am 11 (irl im 17 lol) years old.

One day I was pole dancing on top of a tractor while smoking marijuana (LEGALIZZE) and takin pills and drinkin sexy ICED SWETE TEA! A bunch of hotties were wachin me. They cheered when I took off my clothes. BUT O NO! mi faggot uncles hoped on the tractor, :WAT ARE YOU DOIN FAGS?" I screamed. They begin to rape me, lo. They also hit me on the but. SUDENL… a bunch of owls came up and pecked everybodys eyes out for staring at me naked! Then they gave me a letter. It said…. "FOR JO BELLE: HOGWARTS IS A FUN PLAC WHERE WE KEEP THE FAGS AND BLAKS AWAY!"

YAH!

My faggot uncles got mad and said, "o darn."

I hit them in the nuts (They were naked cuz they were rapin me) They screemed and wnt off to be gay.

THEN…..

SOMEON CAME UP…

IT was…..

An old gray man. There were lots of lightning, like the scar on my 4head. The man looked really cool and STRAIGHT, he had a long black handlebar mustace and sed, " I AM DUMBLEDORE (C I GOT THE NAM RIGHT!)

Im not gay."

"yah'

Then he said.

"its time to take you to yur broter in England.

I gasped! "I HAVE A BROTHER IN ENGLAND?"

""yeperoo" he said.

TWO BE CONTINUDE!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey guys heres the new chapter. IT IS SEXY SO IF YOU'RE A FAG YOU MIGHT DIEEE. Frum fagotness. Or because your black. Lol AIDS hehehehe, THANKS TO MY HUSBAND DARRYL FOR EDITING . guys guess what? I GOT A B ON MY ENGLISH BASICS PAPER. Isn't tht awesome? I DIDN'T CHEAT THIS TIME! WOOOOO HALELULA

Chapter 2: the foren country and NORTHERNORS!

So Dumbledore and I took a big BOAT to england. It was really cool. Then we landed on the old streets of london, where we think harry is living. We went to Madam tussads and found a bunch of pervs humping wax statues! We shot fag gas at them! It was realy funy because they were freaking out lol. It was funny, then we shot darts at northernors and blacks. Lol it was funny.

Then we realized taht harry, wasn't livin in new York. He was living in Ribbet Drive. It used to be called privet but tehn they changed it cuz they like bestiality with FROGS! So we went 2 the door. We threw a rock through the window lol. A FAT UGLY GAY man answered the door. 'come inside me" he said, opening his doors. We came in him. "were is harry" we asked.

"WAT" HE SAID "NOOOOOOOOOO" then he took off al his cloths and jumped out the window and died. Stupid fag.

Then the gay mom and son came into the room. "darn." They said, and left.

Then a 11 year old boy came up to us. "WHO ARE YOU?" HE ASKED SUSPICOUSLY

IM YOUR SISTER!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

2 be continued, lol


End file.
